Potter at the Games
by potterjay92
Summary: Harry in the Hunger Games? What kind of sorcery is this?
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ...**

**Harry finds himself back in reality as the reaping is in progress.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Hunger Games.**

**All credit goes to J. K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins.**

**This is my first crossover, hope you like it.**

* * *

After getting hit by Voldemort's killing curse Harry awakes in an unfamiliar place "Where am I?" He thinks as he gets up.

Walking along he runs into Dumbledore who starts explaining where he is and what happened.

"So I have to go back?" He says.

"That is entirely up to you." Dumbledore answers.

"I have a choice?" Harry says confused as Dumbledore nods.

When the conversation is over and Dumbledore vanishes Harry is trying to process and closes his eyes.

"I volunteer!" He hears as his heart skips a beat "I volunteer as tribute."

"No." He thought as he opened his eyes. He isn't in the white space he was at while with Dumbledore anymore or in the Forbidden Forest. Instead he was standing in the middle of a crowd, everyone was watching a girl walk up to a stage while another girl is kicking and screaming with a boy bringing her to her mother.

He hadn't noticed that he was thinking back to that wonderful dream he had this morning before waking up for the reaping till this moment. "What is your name?" A lady who dressed oddly asks her.

Now being back in reality he panics as he closes his eyes again, shaking his head hoping to be back there but when he opens them he sees himself still in District 12. He looks around as all the boys and girls have the same scared look on their faces as he did.

"Katniss Everdeen." The girl says as Harry looked back at her.

"I bet you that was your sister now wasn't it?" She says. Harry rolls his eyes from her stupidity as Katniss nods not seeming to know what else to do.

Harry felt completely terrified as he hears "Now for the boys." And watched her shuffle over to a bowl, grabbing a piece of paper. She heads back to the podium, smooths out the paper and says "Harry Potter!"

His heart drops as everyone stares at him "No...oh my God no." Fear is setting in now "I rather die in the hands of my dream villain than in the Hunger Games." He thinks getting a little shove from one of the boys and walks up to the stage. Anxiety is going through him but he does his best to keep his breathing normal and stands next to Katniss. "I'm not a wizard in real life. I am as good as dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ...**

**In Harry's point of view as he tells his thoughts on how he is feeling.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Hunger Games.**

**J. K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins do.**

* * *

My head is spinning and my eyes are starting to fill with tears "No you can't do that." I say to myself "Show no fear." That was of course completely not how I was feeling. I was beyond scared and wanted nothing more then to run.

The Mayor says a few words, rambling on and on. I start thinking back to when Haymitch made a fool of himself earlier after Katniss's name was called. "A laugh seemed like something we could use right about now." I though.

I see it clearly in my mind. All of us were scared for Katniss then as if it was right on time "BOOM!" Haymitch falls off the stage. I was trying my best not to laugh when it happened. Still trying not to laugh now but you gotta admit seeing someone fall is hilarious.

When the Mayor finishes his speech we are being ordered to shake hands so I turn. She looked so calm and composed, I have no idea how I'm going to be able to compete with her. After all I have no talents, I help dad carry bags of coal to where they need to be but what is that compared to actually being able to use a weapon?

When we turn away from each other the Capital Anthem plays, I start scanning the crowd for the first time since I got onto the stage and found my parents. "If only we stayed in the UK." I thought to myself. "Maybe things would have been different." Mum was in my fathers arms in tears "Don't cry mum." I think wishing she could hear me. "I'll have to be brave for her when they come to see me."

The Anthem stops and we are being escorted inside the Justice Building to say goodbye to our families. My stomach is aching as I think of the last moments I'll have with mum and dad. It was a horrible feeling and my eyes were starting to swell with tears as they let me into a room and told me to stay here.

Sitting down everything was going through my head "What will happen while I'm gone? Will mum be okay...will dad be able to make money moving coal without me?" Coming out of my thoughts I looked out the window "What am I going to do..."


	3. Just a few words

**Hello everyone, no this is not an add on chapter to this story. I just wanted to let everyone know that I have not stopped writing this one for whoever has been interested. I have been busy and working on other stories, but also I am a bit stuck on this one and not sure how to continue it after the last chapter. Also, I got a review from someone who was confused about the concept of the story. Is anyone else confused? If so let me know so I can figure out how to make it better for the next chapter/chapters. If anyone has suggestions for the next chapter please feel free to let me know. Thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ...**

**Okay, so a lot of people have been getting confused on this story. At this point I'm just going with the flow. Whatever comes to mind I'm writing.**

**Basically my thinking was that Harry was never actually in the Wizarding World. That it was all just a dream he had the night before. But I may change that idea.**

**At the moment he is back in his real life at District 12 during the Hunger Games world and is telling his view of how he ended up in it. I'm taking the first book and putting Harry in Peeta's place, thats bcasically it.**

**Whoever is still confused feel free to let me know why. I'm getting to the point where I'm debating whether to continue.**

**But anyway, in this chapter some of Harry's friends and family come to see him after the reaping.**

**From this chapter on it will mostly be in Harry's point of view.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Hunger Games. All credit to J. K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins.**

**Please review.**

* * *

The door opens and I turn around to see my parents walking through. I immediately compose myself and get up as mum runs into my arms crying. I return the hug with a tight grip, trying not to cry as she sobs into my chest. I look at dad who has a brave smile watching us.

"I'm going to be okay mum." Not my thoughts but it was the most comforting thing I could think of.

She looks at me, tears filling her eyes but manages to smile a bit "Of course you will Harry."

We didn't have much to say as things started to sink in. Dad rarely talked at all while mom reminded me constantly to stick to me strengths. At this point I had no idea what those were but I let her think I did so I wouldn't freak her out. The guards came around not to long later to tell them to leave.

"See you soon." Dad says holding mum in his arms as she cried.

I nod "Love you." They both slightly smile and walk out.

I'm there in complete disbelief from what is happening when the door opens again. I look over "Hey man." It was Peeta Mellark. One of my best friends.

"Hey Pete." I half smile trying to keep myself from sounding scared.

He sits down "How you feeling?"

I shrug "Oh you know..."

"That well huh?" He says half laughing.

I smile as the door opens again. We both look over to see my other best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley walking in. They come over and sit down, Hermione looked like she had been crying while Ron was trying to be strong for both of us.

I smile "Hey."

They both half smile "How's it going?" Ron says in a tone that made us all laugh.

"Oh you know..." I say looking at the floor "Just chillin."

We sat there in silence for awhile. Till Peeta got the courage to say something "You know you have a fair chance in this right?"

I look at him "A fair chance?" He nods "Are you mental?"

"I-I...Harry I was just..." He starts.

"I know...sorry. I'm just..." I stutter.

"Scared?" Hermione finishes for me in barely more than a whisper.

I nod "Yea...a bit."

"That's normal." Ron says out of comfort.

"None of this is normal Ron..." I say.

Everything goes quiet. The door opens not to long later "Times up." One of the guards say.

They get up and the boys shake my hand "See you." Peeta says. It was clear he was trying to hold in his tears.

"Bring back some food will ya?" Ron says with as much of a smile as he could.

I laugh "You bet mate." I look at Hermione, who bursts into tears and flings her arms around me. "It's okay." I say trying to sound convincing. "I'll see you soon." She looks at me with tears streaming down her face.

Ron grabs her hand "Come on Mione." He starts to drag her to the door.

"You'll win Harry." She says suddenly. "I believe in you." Her words echo through my brain as the door closes behind them.


End file.
